Nursery Barn
The Nursery Barn was introduced to FarmVille on April 15th, 2010. The building acts as storage for all calves and foals on a farm. Similar to the Horse Stable, materials will need to be gathered in order to complete the constructions. The following items are required: Bottle, Blanket, Brick, Board, and Nail. Ten of each item is required (totalling fifty items). When starting to build the nursery barn, one bottle will already be inside. The Nursery Barn shares some building material with the Horse Stable and the Beehive, namely the Brick, Wooden Board and Nail.. When a farmer has not finished either of them and receives a wooden board, nail or brick, they may choose which building it will be used in. When the building is finished, the farmer gets a Grey Foal, though they sometimes have to reload the game in order to see it. Expansion On September 14th, 2010 FarmVille made the nursery barns expandable up to 40. For expanding a nursery barn, one should collect all the 50 materials needed for making it. The first expansion brings the capacity to 30 animals, and the second expansion brings the total capacity to 40 calves/foals. 2nd Nursery Barn Glitch There was a glitch that, after a farmer has completed their first Nursery Barn, one could purchase additional Nursery Barns in the Market for . As of the June 14, 2010 podcast, Zynga has confirmed it is a glitch, it has been fixed. Any additional ones will be removed if one has more than 2 (two) at a later time. On September 27th, 2010 due to glitching issues, Zynga decided to remove all but the user's first Nursery Barn. For the 2nd Nursery Barn you were refunded all your animals plus . If you had more than 2, you were only refunded for your 2nd Nursery Barn, and additional Nursery Barns, and animals in them were deleted. **EDIT** My babies were not deleted they were sent to my gift box for me to put back on my farm ** Purpose On May 28th, 2010, the Nursery Barn was upgraded, allowing it to transform baby animals into the new animals upon harvest. As a functional building of the game, up to 40 calves or foals can be placed inside the Nursery Barn, allowing them all to be harvested simultaneously within it. It will eventually enable players to grow their calves and foals into full-grown cows and horses. Profitability The primary appeal of the Nursery Barn might not be its profitability. The Chicken Coop, Dairy Farm and Horse Stable all make chickens, cows and horses more profitable by making more room for more crops, animals, and trees. In addition, the Horses in the Horse Stable can be harvested every day instead of every three days, and there is the chance of finding Mystery Eggs, calves, or other bonuses during harvest. The Nursery Barn makes it easier to harvest coins from calves and foals, and there is a chance of finding an adult, but because the adult versions of the animal sometimes earn much fewer coins per day, it is not always profitable to place the juveniles in the barn. The following table serves as a comparison of the nursery barn to the other animal storage buildings in Farmville. Building Capacity Harvest Reward Total Harvest Reward per Building Dairy Farm 40 Level 2 Cows 12 coins per animal 480 coins per day Chicken Coop 60 Level 2 Chickens 16 coins per animal 960 coins per day Nursery Barn 40 Level 1 Juveniles 80 coins per animal 3200 coins per day Horse Stable 40 Level 1 horses 84 coins per animal 3360 coins per day Of course the Chicken Coop and the Dairy Barn are capable of earning a great deal more coins if higher level chickens and cows are placed inside of them. The Nursery Barn occupies 63 squares on the farm (7x9=63), but it only holds 40 animals. Foals and calves both produce 80 coins per day, but because foals occupy four squares and calves occupy one square, calves produce 80 coins per square per day and foals produce 20 coins per square per day (80/4=20). Twenty calves would only occupy 20 squares on the farm, but 20 foals would occupy 80 squares (4x20=80), so from a land use perspective, the Nursery Barn is only profitable if it holds at least sixteen foals (63/4=15.75). However, the Nursery Barn also transforms the calves and foals into cows and horses. Generally, cows and horses produce fewer coins per day than calves and foals, so you often end up with a less profitable animal. All foals (80 coins per day) transform into a Black Horse, a Cream Draft Horse or a Light Blue Pony . The horses and pony earn 21 coins per day outside the stable, but they earn 84 coins per day inside the stable, so if you have plenty of room in your stable, it is profitable to transform your foals to horses. Also, since you get to keep your adult horses and ponies, it's fun to try to fill your stable with Black Horses, Cream Draft Horses or Light Blue Ponies because then you can start producing Black Foals, Cream Draft Foals , and Blue Pony Foals for your neighbors. All calves (80 coins per day) transform into Holstein Cows (12 coins per day) or Chocolate Cows (80 coins per day). The Holstein Cows obviously earn very much less than the calves. Although the Chocolate Cows appear to earn just as much as the calves, they occupy four squares on the farm, so they only earn 20 coins per day per square. This is not an issue if you have room in your dairy barn for your new Chocolate Cows. The following table is meant as an abbreviated supplement to the illustrated table on this page, dividing the calves into two lists: one list of calves will transform into a Holstein Cow. The other list of calves will transform into a Chocolate Cow. These calves will transform into Holstein cows and earn only 12 coins per day. These calves will transform into chocolate cows and earn 80 coins per day. calf brown calf Holstein calf Longhorn calf belted calf groovy calf chocolate calf pink calf pink patch calf fan calf green calf Kelley green calf Neapolitan calf See Also * Breeding Cattle * Breeding Horses Category:Buildings Category:Animals Category:Buildings For Animals